This invention relates to flexible orthopedic arm slings.
The common occurrence of the broken arm has generated a number of orthopedic arm sling configurations. These configurations while providing support for the damaged arm at the same time either cause discomfort to the wearer, fail to secure the arm to the body so as to substantially immobilize it, fail to fully support the arm along its length or require fastening to an article of the wearer's clothing.
The most common configuration of an orthopedic arm sling extends around the neck of the wearer and consequently the entire weight of the arm along with that of any brace or cast associated therewith is borne by the neck. This problem has been recognized and several configurations have been utilized wherein straps are utilized in place of a sling-like supporting member. In these different attempts to alleviate the bearing of the weight of the arm, a number of different inconveniences to the wearer have arisen.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved lightweight arm sling wherein support is provided along the length of the arm and the arm is urged against the body of the wearer to substantially immobilize the arm.
A further object of this invention is to provide a lightweight fabric sling that is inexpensive to manufacture, provides that the load is not borne by the neck of the wearer and is not attached to the clothing of the wearer for support.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a lightweight sling that can be made entirely of fabric and is capable of being used for either arm.